How To Get Your Studious Crush Like You
by Obsidian-Snow-Eyes
Summary: I was bored... it happened.Full title: How To Get Your Studious Crush to Like You in Five Easy Steps. RemusSirius fluff.REVIEW! Don't like, don't read.


**How To Get your Studious Crush To Like You In Five Easy Steps.**

By ObsidianSnowEyes.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his related characters and setting do not belong to me. Also, if you are looking to sue, you might want to find somebody who has money.

Authors Notes I made James oily! Yay! Also this is written for the purposes of humour, not as advice. You'll see why this doesn't always work in part two! Mysterious grin… This can out a lot more serious than I intended, but I posted it anyway, because the sequel wouldn't make sense without it.

The Sequel - How To Get your Studious Crush To Hate You In Five Easy Steps.

**How To Get your Studious Crush To Like You In Five Easy Steps.**

1: Gatecrash your crushes study session and hum cheesy love songs loudly enough to get you both thrown from the library.

"Hi, Moony!" Sirius said bouncing into the library and sighting his friend at a small table.

"Shh!" The Librarian hissed, irritated by Sirius's carefree behaviour. Sirius waited until she had turned to poke his tongue out at her, before dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Hi Moony! How are you?" Sirius fell into a seat next to the werewolf, his sprawled limbs still amazingly graceful. A small frown creased the sandy-faced boys smooth brow.

"I'm working, Sirius." Remus growled, in a warning tone.

"Ok, I won't disturb you then." Sirius said, and Remus looked up for a second, shocked. True to his word, Sirius got up and found himself an interesting book to pretend to read, and came back to the table and started to read. Remus got over his shock quite quickly, shut his mouth and turned back to his potions essay. He was just beginning to enjoy the silence when Sirius started tapping his foot against the table leg. Remus frowned.

"Sirius, you're tapping." He whispered.

"What?"

"You were tapping." Remus informed him, wondering why the ebony haired teen could never keep still.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius apologized, mindlessly starting to drum his fingers against the smooth mahogany table. Remus gave them a very pointed glare, and Sirius blushed, his hand sliding off the table as if deflated.

About 15 minutes later, Sirius started to hum a cheesy love song he remembered from a muggle film they had once watched in Muggle Studies. Remus looked at him over the top of the large dusty textbook and found to his surprise that Sirius was not in fact bored and humming for attention, but was really engrossed in the book he was reading. An amused smile appeared on Remus's face. Even when he was working, Sirius was still an attention-seeking prat. Remus's smile widened. That was all part of his charm. Remus amber eyes wandered over Sirius's quidditch toned body, and his mind wandered further away from his work. He remembered the first time he met Sirius…

"A-HEM!" A loud voice coughed from behind Sirius. "Mister Lupin. It has been at least 10 minutes since you last even looked at that book! You can continue in your common room, if indeed, you wish to continue at all. And who's your noisy friend? Sirius Black! Well, I shouldn't be surprised! Get out both of you! NOW!" The Librarian screeched, her tone sharper than the forbidden books in the restricted section, spittle flying from her gaping mouth.

**2: Use puppy dog eyes to make sure your studious crush isn't mad.**

"Sirius! I wanted to finish that essay!" Remus moaned as the library door was abruptly slammed behind them. Sirius pouted, and inside Remus burned with shame and embarrassment. He had been caught checking out his best friend by the most gossipy teacher in school, and it was doubtless that the many ears of Hogwarts would soon hear of his affection.

"Its not due in till Tuesday." He pointed out.

Remus frowned. "That's not the point." He wondered how long it was going to be before Sirius never spoke to him again.

"There's still the common room…" Sirius muttered, regretfully.

"You know I can't concentrate in there!" Remus snapped, flaring up, remembering the last time a student was stupid enough to try and court another of the same gender. He started walking down the corridor. Sirius caught up with him his pout still firmly in place.

"I'm sorry. You're not mad with me are you, Remy?" Sirius asked, making his eyes as wide as galleons, and turning his head to the light so his eyes sparkled. Remus sighed.

"No, Padfoot, I'm not mad at you." Sirius beamed. He knew Remus could never resist the wounded puppy face face.

"Come on then, Remy!" Sirius grabbed his hand and started bouncing up the corridor, grinning like a maniac.

3: Make sure you're really going to be alone when you get back to the common room.

Previously that day 

"Oi, Jamesy!" Sirius whispered from behind a tapestry. "How much will it take to get you to let off a few dungbombs in the common room?"

"Sorry, mate." His dark haired friend replied, shaking his head. "No can do. Lily says she thinks dungbombs are very immature."

Sirius huffed in an annoyed sort of way. "Still trying to be sophisticated for her?"

"Yes, and I'll have you know its working." Sirius strongly doubted this but let it pass. He sighed.

"How much will it take for you to insure that the common room is empty for tonight in whatever sophisticated manner you choose?" James grimaced, and Sirius knew it was going to be painful.

"Give me 30 galleons and the room is yours. I'll even put a silencing charm on it so you may woo the girl of your dreams."

"Thirty! Last time it was only twelve!"

"Ah, but I've got a chance to impress this time." Sirius snorted. It really was sad that James believed he actually had a chance with Lily. Then again, he actually believed he had a chance with Remus.

**4: Be honest.**

When Remus and Sirius arrived through the common room, blissfully empty and quiet. Sirius instantly took the long red sofa by the fire, but instead of sprawling out on it like usual; he just took one end leaving room for Remus. Remus took the rare opportunity to sit next to his friend without hesitation and noticed the black haired boy was humming contentedly again.

"Padfoot, what's that song you keep humming?" He asked, his mind furiously trying to place the half recognised tune.

"Just an old long song," Sirius smiled.

"Love song?" Remus frowned, unsure if the prankster was playing a joke.

"Yes, I like it. I've been thinking about love a lot lately." Sirius said, unable to think of a better way to drop the awkward subject into normal conversation and trying to see casual. "Remus, I think I like someone."

"Would this be the same type of like as you had for Emma Pencefost, last month?" Remus was used to Sirius's crushes, and even though each one cut his heart a little deeper, he had learnt over time not to let it show.

"No, Rems, that's the thing. It's more than that. I think about this person everyday, and when they're sad, I feel sad. It's torture being around them all day, and not being able to touch them. My heart beats faster than a humming bird's every time we're close, and all I want to do is do anything I possibly can to make there dreams come true." Remus looked into Sirius's eyes, amazed by the sincerity that he hid there, and felt his heart breaking again. If Sirius was this serious, he would have no chance.

"W-What do you like about this person?" He found the courage to ask, even though he really wanted to go and cry until he passed out from exhaustion. Sirius sighed dreamily before replying, his clear eyes clouded by a faraway glaze.

"I like the way the they always find something smart and useful to say, the way the sun shines through their hair when they leave it down, the way they can always make me smile, no matter how long the essay is, or what my mother's said, the way their personality shines through their eyes, and every time you think you got it figured, there's a whole new world to explore, and the way he moves, being both soft and gentle but masculi…" Sirius stopped choking on his words realising what he had just said.

"I didn't know you were into guys, Sirius." Remus said, a state of calm shock flooding his mind. His heart wrenched. He could stand watching Sirius and a girl, because he would always have that useful little excuse 'It's never gonna happen', but now? Now, he would have to sit on the sidelines, examining his many imperfections and endlessly compare himself to the lucky man Sirius's heart belonged to.

"You…you don't hate me?" Sirius asked after a pause, studying Remus staring at the floor in his silence, detecting no anger or hate.

Remus laughed aloud before he could stop himself. The concept of hating the boy he had loved for three years was quite ridiculous to his mind, and his first instinct as to laugh. Sirius looked unsure, and then saddened, of all the reactions he had expected, this was one he had never thought his friend would give him.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm not laughing at you. It's just I could never, ever hate you, and the idea is just to insane…it's funny."

Sirius looked up. "What?"

"You're my best friend. I could never hate you." Remus reassured him. Sirius smiled slightly, still unsure, but glad of the sentiment none the less.

"I…. like men too, if you want proof I wasn't laughing at you." Remus said sensing Sirius hesitancy.

"Wow. Really?" Sirius asked. That was good, great even… This was his chance he had to be strong and say it.

"As sure as sunrise." Remus nodded, having gotten over any embarrassment a long time ago. There was an awkward pause. The friends where both trying to summon the courage to speak.

"So, who is it you like?" Remus eventually asked in a would-be-casual tone. Sirius sighed and turned to Remus, brushing his mouth over Remus's soft lips.

"You." He breathed.

**5: End with a Kiss**


End file.
